cosmosystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox and Bunny Lore Reference
Miscellaneous *Antimagic: In this take on Planescape, due to how magic-suffused the multiverse is, there is no such thing as an "antimagic field," an "antimagic shell," an "antimagic ray," a "dead magic zone," a "null psionics field," or a "disjunction" anywhere, though dispellation is still certainly possible everywhere. Beholders and astral dreadnoughts do not employ antimagic in this Planescape. There are exceptions to this: 1% of all crystal spheres in the Prime (the spheres belonging to the Ortho Empire, the Elven Imperial Navy, the dohwar, the illithid, the mercane, the neogi, and the scro, and the Vodoni Empire do NOT fall into this 1%, save for the Vodoni crystal sphere of Salzarspace), 1% of all demiplanes, and the inner rings of the Outlands. *Magic Items: Magic items that cover everyday convenience, magic items that provide mostly entertainment, and magic items that are purely stationary (e.g. building wards) are extremely common in the planes, and magical vehicles are rare but not dramatically so. However, portable magic items that are broadly useful in adventures or that meaningfully improve the capacities of the user are astonishingly rare, and cannot be purchased even with Super-Rich 3 Wealth. The only beings in the planes capable of reliably crafting such items are outsider lords and gods; everyone else has to engage in some sort of quest to acquire such an item. *Phones: Adjacent to the antediluvian library of Timaresh, in the city of Sum-of-All at the base of the Outlands' spire, lies a grand factory. There, the rilmani produce "kamerel phones" of myriad models and designs, from cups to pyramids to thin rectangular prisms. Each of these devices is crafted with a sturdy mirror in its heart, which somehow lets the phone enable flawless interplanar communication via text, images, audio, video, and smell, and can even absorb such media from sensory stones. Some phones even come with games. A phone does not come with any "internet" or "encyclopedia" though; a mimir is required for knowledge. The rilmani have a monopoly on these phones and how to construct them. The chant holds that they tap into the power of a plane no one else has discovered... *Inner Planes: We are not using the 2e Inner Planes in this game. We are using the 5e version: positive energy plane, negative energy plane, elemental plane of air, elemental plane of earth, elemental plane of fire, elemental plane of water, and an "elemental chaos" that blends different elements together on a case-by-case basis. Foxy Matters *Foxfire: "Foxfire" is a term used by vulpine humanoids (e.g. mortal kitsune, werefoxes, arcanaloths, the very rare vulpinal guardinals), to refer to either their own manifested magical effects of fire, radiance, or force. *Kitsune: Kitsune are a very long-lived (about on par with elves) race of mortals who have fox ears and fox tails, but can shapeshift so as to either rid themselves of those vulpine appendages or turn into an actual fox. The vast majority worship the multi-sphere Shinto power known as Inari, though the kitsune of the Prime world of Golarion (in the crystal sphere of Pathspace) tend to worship a single-sphere goddess called Daikitsu. The largest concentration of kitsune in the planes is in the plane of Bytopia, in the layer of Dothion, in the area around Prosperity, the divine realm of Inari. *Kuu: Nana happens to work at a restaurant called "Kuu" in the Lady's Ward, right across the adjacent main temples of Inari and Tsukuyomi. The restaurant stands out due to all the varicolored, phantasmagoric mists within and without it. Nearly all of their chefs are kitsune wizards who are practiced in the art of "ether cooking," which sees them take protomatter grains and then use wizardly magic to shape them into exotic dishes more vibrant to the senses and more nutritional than any mortal meal. The chefs do so teppanyaki-style, so there is only one chef per table. Kuu is a maid-themed restaurant, and the uniforms reflect that even for chefs. Nana works as a chef here and is highly respected due to her culinary puissance. Some mortal kitsune princess named Nuko also works here for some unfathomable reason; her parents are the emperor and empress of a collection of mortal kitsune nations in the Deep Ethereal. Astral vs. Ethereal The following is how the aforementioned locales work in my take on Planescape: *The Ethereal Plane is the furnace of creation, the primordial source of all physical energy and matter. It connects the Prime to the Inner Planes. It is a dimension of rainbow-colored, misty protomatter that arcane and divine casters use to conjure things into being; such casters can also create demiplanes here. The Ethereal Plane is broken up into two sections: the Deep Ethereal, a sea where worlds and demiplanes are forged; and the Border Ethereal, a misty shore that is a "ghost world" version of the Prime. *The Astral Plane is the soul of the world, the primordial font of all thought and emotion. It links the Prime to the Outer Planes. It is a realm of silvery, viscous ectoplasm that psionicists use to metacreate things into being; psionicists can also make demiplanes here. The Astral Plane is a very real place that people can enter physically using magic or mentally via Astral Projection, but either way, the thoughts and emotions that suffuse the plane render a visitor's body timeless and in need of need food nor sleep. *The Region of Dreams (also known as Dal Quor) is an an "interstitial zone" that exists between both planes, the place where all dreamers' minds go, forging dreamscapes from a mix of protomatter and ectoplasm. The Region of Dreams is likewise a very tangible place that people can enter physically through magic or mentally via lucid dreaming. Fiends *Yugoloths: The main residents of the neutral Lower Planes, split between Gehenna and the Gray Waste. Nana falls under this. *Baatezu: The main residents of Baator, the Lower Plane of law. At war with the tanar'ri, and are the main enemy of the tanar'ri. Raftina falls under this. *Tanar'ri: The main, relatively new residents of the Abyss, Lower Plane of chaos. Previously slaves of obyriths, but usurped them. They hate obyriths. Ming and Zuggtmoy fall under this. *Obyriths: Ancient residents of the Abyss. Used to control the tanar'ri, but were usurped. They hate tanar'ri. Obox-ob falls under this. *Demons (a.k.a. "Abyssals"): A catch-all term for all creatures born of the Abyss that carry a significant amount of Abyssal essence, including tanar'ri, obyriths, loumaras, and miscellaneous Abyssal creatures (such as bebiliths, deathdrinkers, Abyssal a-mi'rajes. Sybyl falls under this. *Abyssal al-mi'rajes: Literal bunnies of the Abyss. They are a distinct from yet related to mortal al-mi'rajes. Sybyl falls under this.